The present invention relates to a low-staining orange food coloring composition and a process of producing such a food coloring. The present invention also relates to an orange colored beverage composition colored with such a food coloring composition and a process of producing such a beverage. In particular, the present invention relates to a combination of a yellow dye and a red dye, which results in a low-staining orange coloring composition suitable for use in foods and beverages.
In the food and beverage industry, FDandC Yellow #6, despite its name, is typically used to achieve a bright orange hue. Due to the nature of and the usage level required to achieve such an intense orange color with FDandC Yellow #6, staining of the lips, teeth and tongue often occurs upon consumption of foods and beverages colored with FDandC Yellow #6.
In fact, quite often consumers voice concern and dissatisfaction with the lip, tongue, and teeth staining caused by FDandC Yellow #6. It is believed that many consumers of orange-colored food and beverage products become so dissatisfied with the staining, that they discontinue use of the product. Further, staining of models during photo shoots and filming of advertisements and commercials for orange-colored foods and beverages raises the cost of marketing such foods and beverages.
While consumers continue to voice dissatisfaction with the staining associated with the intense orange color of FDandC Yellow #6 in foods and beverages, the intensity of the orange color remains one of the most important factors, second only to taste, with respect to orange-flavored beverages. Clearly color is essential in supporting the expectation of the flavor and flavoring components, especially in orange-flavored beverages. In fact, some beverages are colored with a combination of FDandC Yellow #6 and a red dye in order to achieve an even more intense orange color; these beverages exhibit the same problems associated with staining.
A less-staining orange food coloring composition is very desirable and has been sought after for quite some time. Currently, however, methods of stain reduction when using artificial colors are quite limited. One option is to reduce the color use level of known orange colorants. However, this results in a decrease in the intensity of the shade of color. This option is not viable in view of the importance of color intensity to the consumer as mentioned above.
Another option is to include certain stain-inhibiting agents or to employ certain stain-inhibiting methods in the production of food coloring compositions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,993,880, 5,681,604, 5,639,500 and 5,571,551 relate to treatment with or inclusion of copper chlorophyllin, plant extracts or gallotannins in the food or beverage compositions. Due to cost, simplicity, taste and even safety concerns, it may not be desirable to include additional ingredients in orange-colored food and beverage products to achieve less staining.
Attempts have also been made to prevent staining in carpets and upholstery through the use of specially formulated dyes. To that end, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,096,726, 4,865,885 and 4,592,940 relate to the use of sulfonated naphthol-formaldehyde or phenol-formaldehyde.
Further attempts have been made with respect to producing non-staining fabric detergents and conditioners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,499 relates to a liquid fabric softener with a stable non-staining pink color comprising specific light-stable dyes at levels which provide a pink color in a pH of less than 7.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,475 relates to a violet-colored dye-conditioner composition that is non-staining to skin; addition of a dialkyl quaternary ammonium compound is required. U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,682 relates to a detergent composition containing distinctive, colored, non-staining soap particles.
Blends of colors have not heretofore been used to reduce the staining effects of known colors. Blends of colors, including blends of yellows and reds alone or with other colors, have been used as coloring agents in a variety of contexts (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,246,725, 5,780,086, 5,779,805, 5,762,992, 5,227,189, 5,882,707 and 5,292,544 in foods; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,558,880, 5,621,005, 5,712,310 and 4,623,539 in pharmaceuticals; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,778 in a wood stain). Such blends of colors may achieve a variety of purposes, including masking browning in tea beverages (U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,086) and dyeing eggs (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,009,940 and 4,664,925).
Hence, it is clear that a less-staining orange food coloring composition which does not require the addition of stain-inhibiting agents and which achieves an intense orange color is highly desirable.
The present invention is directed to a low-staining orange food coloring composition comprising a combination of a yellow dye selected from the group consisting of FDandC Yellow #5, quinoline yellow and combinations thereof and a red dye selected from the group consisting of carmoisine, Ponceau 4R, FDandC Red #40, amaranth and combinations thereof, wherein the yellow dye and the red dye are present in a ratio of from about 4:1 to about 2:1.
The present invention is further directed to a process for producing a low-staining orange food coloring composition by combining a yellow dye selected from the group consisting of FDandC Yellow #5, quinoline yellow and combinations thereof and a red dye selected from the group consisting of carmoisine, Ponceau 4R, FDandC Red #40, amaranth and combinations thereof, wherein the yellow dye and the red dye are present in a ratio of from about 4:1 to about 2:1.
Other embodiments of the present invention are directed to an orange colored beverage composition which has, as the sole source of color, a combination of a yellow dye selected from the group consisting of FDandC Yellow #5, quinoline yellow and combinations thereof and a red dye selected from the group consisting of carmoisine, Ponceau 4R, FDandC Red #40, amaranth and combinations thereof, wherein the yellow dye and the red dye are present in a ratio of from about 4:1 to about 2:1. A process for making such orange colored beverage compositions is also included in the present invention.
The present invention is directed to a low-staining orange food coloring composition and a process of producing such a food coloring. The present invention is further directed to an orange colored beverage composition colored with such a food coloring composition and a processes of producing such a beverage.
The orange food coloring composition of the present invention comprises a combination of a yellow dye selected from the group consisting of FDandC Yellow #5, quinoline yellow and combinations thereof and a red dye selected from the group consisting of carmoisine, Ponceau 4R, FDandC Red #40, amaranth and combinations thereof.
By using an approximate ratio of 3:1 of yellow to red, the present inventive orange food coloring composition at 10 ppm can achieve the same intensity as a 45.5 ppm solution of FDandC Yellow #6, while exhibiting significantly less staining of the mouth, tongue, teeth and skin. Thus, the use level of the present inventive low-staining orange food coloring composition is more than five-fold lower than FDandC Yellow #6, while the cost per pound of the present inventive coloring is not significantly higher than the cost per pound of FDandC Yellow #6, resulting in a significant cost savings.
According to the present invention, the yellow dye suitable for combination with a red dye is FDandC Yellow #5, quinoline yellow or a combination thereof. Each of these dyes is commercially available and well known in the food coloring industry.
FDandC Yellow #5 or 5-oxo-1-(p-sulfophenyl)-4-[(p-sulfophenyl)azo]-2-pyrazoline-3-carboxylic acid trisodium salt has the following structure: 
FDandC Yellow #5 is also known as tartrazine, E102 and CI Food Yellow 4 and can be identified as CI #19140 or CAS #1934-21-0. FDandC Yellow #5 is a bright yellow, water-soluble synthetic azo dye. It exhibits good heat and light stability. Recent toxicology studies conducted in the US show that FDandC Yellow #5 is one of the safest food additives known. The use of FDandC Yellow #5 is generally permitted around the world.
Quinoline yellow or disodium salts of the disulfonates of 2-(2-quinolyl)indan-1,3-dione has the following structure: 
This colorant is primarily a mixture of mono- and disulfonated forms. Quinoline yellow is also known as E104 and CI Food Yellow 13 and can be identified as CI #47005 or CAS #8004-72-0. It is a bright greenish yellow, water-soluble synthetic quinoline dye. Quinoline yellow exhibits excellent heat and light stability. Currently, in the US, quinoline yellow is permitted for drug and cosmetic use only.
According to the present invention, the red dye suitable for combination with the yellow dye is carmoisine, Ponceau 4R, FDandC Red #40, amaranth or any combination thereof.
Carmoisine or disodium 4-hydroxy-3-(4-sulfonato-1-naphthylazo)naphthalene-1-sulfonate has the following structure: 
Carmoisine is also known as azorubine, E122 and CI Food Red 3 and can be identified as CI #14720 or CAS #3567-69-9. It is a magenta red, water-soluble synthetic azo dye, which is susceptible to degradation from reducing and oxidizing agents. Carmoisine is slightly less heat-stable than amaranth and exhibits fair light stability. The shade produced by this dye is virtually indistinguishable from amaranth. Carmoisine is currently approved for use in many international markets.
Ponceau 4R or trisodium-2-hydroxy-1-(4-sulfonato-1-naphthylazo)naphthalene-6,8-disulfonate has the following structure: 
Ponceau 4R is also known as cochineal Red A, New coccine, E124 and CI Food Red 7 and can be identified as CI #16255 or CAS #2611-82-7. It is a yellowish red, water-soluble synthetic azo dye. Ponceau 4R exhibits moderate heat and light stability and is very similar in shade to allura red. Currently, Ponceau 4R is not permitted to be used as a dye in the US but is widely used around the world.
FDandC Red #40 or disodium salt of 6-hydroxy-5[(2-methyl-4-sulfophenyl)azo]-2-naphthalenesulfonic acid has the following structure: 
FDandC Red #40 is also known as allura red, E129 and CI Food Red 17 and can be identified as CI #16035 or CAS #25956-17-6. FDandC Red #40 is an orangish red, water-soluble, synthetic azo dye. It is very susceptible to degradation from reducing and oxidizing agents and not stable to retort conditions. FDandC Red #40 exhibits fair light stability. It is gaining world-wide approval and is currently permitted to be used as a dye in Europe, Japan, Canada, and the US.
Amaranth or trisodium 2-hydroxy-1-(4-sulfonato-1-naphthylazo)naphthalene-3,6-disulfonate has the following structure: 
Amaranth is also known as E123 or CI Food Red 9 and can be identified as CI #16185 or CAS #915-67-3. Amaranth is a magenta red, water-soluble, synthetic azo dye. It is susceptible to degradation from reducing and oxidizing agents and not stable to retort conditions. Amaranth exhibits fair light stability. It is one of the most commonly used synthetic dyes around the world.
According to the present invention, the yellow dye and the red dye are present in a ratio of from about 4:1 yellow:red to about 2:1 yellow:red, preferably about 3:1 yellow:red. When dissolved in a 10 ppm solution, the present inventive orange food coloring composition delivers the equivalent orange shade as a 45.5 ppm solution of FDandC Yellow #6.
The combination of yellow dye and red dye of the present invention is prepared according to any known color manufacturing technique. Typically, the combination of yellow dye and red dye of the present invention is prepared by blending the yellow dye and the red dye together and granulating the blend.
The orange food coloring composition of the present invention may be in a powder or granular form. As used in the art, food coloring compositions typically have an 86-91% purity level.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to an orange colored beverage composition comprising as the source of color the present inventive orange food coloring composition.
Beverages include, without limitation, carbonated soft drinks, fountain beverages, frozen ready-to-drink beverages, powdered soft drinks, as well as liquid concentrates, flavored waters, fruit juice and fruit juice flavored drinks, sport drinks and alcoholic products. The beverage may be carbonated or noncarbonated. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the beverage is a carbonated orange-flavored soft drink.
Generally the combination of the yellow dye and the red dye is present in an orange-colored beverage in an amount ranging from about 7 ppm to about 40 ppm, preferably from about 10 ppm to about 30 ppm and most preferably about 27 ppm.
It is possible to use the present orange food coloring composition to provide color in other food products. Such food products include, without limitation, confections, dairy products, gelatins, cake mixes, baked goods and salty snacks such as corn or potato chips. One of ordinary skill in the art would appreciate that the amount of colorant required varies with each application and would readily be able to determine a suitable amount based on the present disclosure.
An additional embodiment of the present invention is directed to a process of producing a low staining orange food coloring composition by combining the yellow dye and the red dye as above described. A still further embodiment is directed to a process for producing an orange colored beverage composition comprising adding to the beverage composition a low-staining orange food coloring composition of the present invention.
The Examples which follow are intended as an illustration of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, and no limitation of the invention is implied.